Sonichu(comic)
Conception and Creation Pronunciation: so'ne'chu (Three Syllables) The week of March, 17, 2000; Mancester High School of Chesterfield County, VA; upstairs in front of a Computer Lab full of Students and Miss. Chalifoux teaching me and them (Computer Graphics Class). The time: just after Lunch Break. The Project was a fake CD-Cover (FRONT and BACK Insert into a REAL CD CASE). I was, and still am, a MAJOR fan of Sonic the Hedgehog (HERO OF MY LIFE since June, 1990. Long After my Previous Hero, The American Rabbit), and having been very interested in Pok'emon Red and Blue video games for about over a year or two now, and just getting started in the Pok'emon TCGame, I wanted to incorporate Sonic and Pikachu into the Cover (among other Classic Home-Bred Pokemon, including Espanolic, Koffingroo, Plautistic, Buggzap and Strongtire, featured on the CD Cover), granted They're All Non-Official Pok'emon, and okay to use, I was forbidden to use previously copyrighted characters. Then it dawned on me at that moment after lunch, much like the random creation of Bionic the Hedgehog during Basketball Practice in my Freshman Year, Sonichu just bursted right into my imagination. A blur at first, but then it all became more clear and came together very well. So, as swiftly as the creation of Bionic, I drew Sonichu on paper from imagination, then I drew him on my currently open Photoshop program. After checking with Miss. Chalifoux and my father, who is BIG on copyrights and whatnot; SONICHU WAS LEGAL THEN, and STILL IS and ONLY MINE! So, soon after, the CD-Cover was made, printed and Passed with an A+ Grade. :D Over the course of years, I drew Sonichu on homemade Pok'emon cards and more and more on paper. I later created Rosechu and Black Sonichu (later to be nicknamed Blake), the Origin Story and all that. Then I started drawing my First Comic Strips of Sonichu and Rosechu, and Blake, in the classic Valentine's Day Strip, drawn on January 3, 2004. Then with more ideas growing, between in and around Cwcville, Virgina and the real-life experiences in my early Sweetheart Search Days, I drew the Cover of Sonichu Book #0 on November 24, 2004. Already having Sonichu on my Second Pok'eSite, (CWC's Pok'eSite 2), since March, 2000, I continued the use of my HTML skills and created the FIRST EVER AND ORIGINAL CWC's Sonichu Site. Days, months and years went on; I drew more from inspiration, uploaded onto the Sonichu Site upon completion (TRUE and GOOD ART takes TIME to create; the perceptions, the story arc(s) on the page, Drawing, Writing and Coloring). Then Late 2000, I bought some Crayola Model Magic Clay, and I molded and crafted the First Original Sonichu Medallion that I wore around my neck with a makeshift chain (which I later replaced with a better necklace I bought from Pacific Sunwear at my Mall). Sadly, the First Original was mistrusted with a feindish individual in 2008, I recrafted the Medal and continued on (The Necklace Still Holds ALL the History of the Medallions). THERE IS CURRENTLY ONLY ONE Original, True Sonichu Medallion, and it is NOT MADE FROM PAPER cheaply, NOT MANUFACTURED IN A FACTORY from Plastic or Metal (yet); IT IS MADE FROM CRAYOLA MODLE MAGIC CLAY, with my Permanent Ink Signature, Copyright Note, Circle of Originality, and Two Custom Shrinkie-Dink Charms of Sonichu and an S-Chu Ball. It's August, 2009, and Sonichu, Rosechu, Cwcville and I, Christopher Christain Ricardo ''Weston Chandler'' (Birthname and Spanish Nickname Included) are Way Past Internet Famous, and I am Most Confident, and I am going to branch out and Start the process to Make It All Official, Real and all, complete with Official Merchandise. I WILL NOT BE STOPPED; The power is here at my command, and my command ALONE. --ChrisChanSonichu 03:40, 5 August 2009 (CEST) Origins Born on March 17, 1988 as a freshly-hatched Pichu, he lived his life happily and care-free (Pet Years need not apply to Pok'emon) as a happy little fellow. Both his Pikachu Parents reared him with Tender Loving Care and sound advice from one Pikachu to another. Then on February 26, 1994, the Pichu finally evolved into a Pikachu. Then he continued to graze, survive and have fun. A Pok'emon Watcher saw this one making out with a Jigglypuff once or twice. WILD. On the fateful day in June, 1998, the Pikachu was grazing nearby Station Square when it was being under attack by the Perfect Chaos Monster, and all who know the tale will tell you that Sonic the Hedgehog was there that day, and had to take down the monster. The Pikachu got curious, ran towards the city, stopped on the edge of broken highway, and he watched as Super Sonic ran into the monster, spiraled upward, then with its head aimed at the Pikachu, Super Sonic flew out of the monster's mouth and crashed into the bystanding Pikachu. Then a Miracle happened. A rainbow shined from the collision and the power of the Chaos Emeralds within Sonic; the power shone from Point A, the Bridge's Edge, and Point B, where a unsuspecting Female Raichu was standing in front of her master's cottage. From the Rainbow, EGGS were emitted throughout Earth, Space and Time. ALL of The eggs were all time-traveled back to the day of February 2, 1989 into various locations. There were countless eggs in addition to the 5 that would hatch into the Chaotic Combo Electric-Hedgehogs. After the Collision, Super Sonic bounced away, and the Pikachu fell backwards and EVOLVED PERMANENTLY into Sonichu. A few minutes later, the battle was still going on between Sonic and Chaos. Having been made Quickly Aware of his own New Powers, Sonichu ran on building walls to help destroy the monster. An Unsung Hero from That Day. He leaped Skyward over Chaos' head, and let out a Mighty THUNDERBOLT, combined with Super Sonic's Power to totally destroy the Perfect Chaos. Later, after hearing the cheers for Sonic from the citizens of the city, Sonichu reflected, pondered and dubbed himself, Sonichu! His Parents, where did they go? After his transformation, Sonichu ran back to his nest to seek guidance from his parents. Sadly, they were not there when he got back. The only clues left behind were Sneaker-Prints from one or two Trainers, a receipt for 10 Repeat Balls, and a Charmander and Sandshrew's footprints in the ground. JERICO WAS HERE What now, Sonichu? For almost a couple of weeks, Sonichu was left unguided and having to survive for himself. Before his transformation, he was able to be full on his previously smaller stomach on nuts, berries and apples. When he transformed, his stomach got bigger. Finding Rosechu Tired from not enough eats and constant runnings, Sonichu was about to collapse when he saw HER by the shore of a river flowing from Cwcville Forest. It was Love at First Sight. Then she ran off; he followed her. He observed her going into her Master's Cottage. He held back a short while, thinking, "How am I going to look, starving, asking for food, in front of the most beautiful Pok'emon in the world?" Then after a moment of soul-searching silence, he made his move. He approached the cottage, knocked on the door. And Rosechu Answered. Static at first, she turned surprised in her face. Feeling Hungry, Sonichu replied, "I'm just a wild one who hasn't eaten much for over a week. Can you help me out?" Going from Surprised to Falling In Love, Rosey grabbed his arm and pulled him in with gusto. :) They got to talking about each other and falling deeper into True Love. They spent Days and Nights of pleasant, growing-closer moments. Then a few days later, on the 4th of July, 1998, the two sat on a rock, watching the moon and the distant fireworks coming from Cwcville Park, and they Made Their Moment, and the Fireworks that exploded on their First Kiss could have NEVER BEEN MORE PERFECT! :D Sonichu and Rosechu from 1998 to Today Married Life and Children Sonichu and Rosechu have been living together for a few years, but then they got Married in Angelica's Samuel Memorial United Christian Church on March 17, 2006. They have three children now; Cerah Rosey, Christine Rosey (a Shining Rosey), and Robbie Sonee (from Oldest to Youngest). For the sake of the Comic Pages, the marriage has been keep discreet during drawing, coloring and filimg. Their Wedding Rings were worn UNDER their gloves on their Right Hands, and the children were being babysat Backstage by their Hired Nanny (who lives next-door to them), Heather Iglesias (a pretty, trustworthy, good natured Spanish Lesbian). Heather has kept the children in safe and caring conditions under her watchful eye. Also, with a special request from Sonichu, Heather keeps her lifestyle a secret from the children. She encourages them to think for themselves and be creative (within good-nature human reasons). At home, Sonichu and Rosechu take full responsibility and watchful care of Cerah, Christine and Robbie. Rosechu mainly cooks, but when Sonichu cooks, he cooks great. Normally by-the-cookbooks and in good portions, he will go as HIGH in portions as a Banquet. Yet, Rosechu cooks delicately and very good. Her portions are more appropriate, and she really adds a dash of Love in every dish. Adventures There are MORE adventures aside from the ones in The Official Comic Pages, but for now, we'll talk a bit of what was previously drawn, and maybe a few pieces to be drawn in the upcoming "Clip Show" Book (Number 11 or 12, depending on rather or not the stories in Book 10 will be a Multi-Book-Part Story). First Encounter with Naitsirhc *Their first Villainous Encounter was the first Confrontation with Naitsirhc in Episode 3. Naitsirch was young; he was 14-Years Old on that Shopping Day August 8th, 1998. They fought numerously in and around Cwcville. Naitsirch was a healthy straight boy; after a few battles with Kel, Rosechu's Trainer, as an eye-witness sometimes, she started to fall in love with Naitsirhc. After Rosechu and Sonichu departed from Kel's cottage on June 8, 2000. They went their seperate ways. After a number of saving-the-city moments, I offered Sonichu his own house in the suburban area of Cwcville. The date of Completed Construction on the house they still live in today, was on May 27, 2000. Kel moved on and continued with her Pok'emon Master Journey at age 14. She spent four years from the Journey she started on to Vigorously Train her Pokemon Team: Daisy (Dragonite), Ashley (Rapidash), Tiffany (Lapras), Lauren (Golem), Stephanie (Blissey) and after Rosechu left her party, she called Professor Oak for Larry (her Alakazam) at and around her cottage and Cwcville. On Naitsirch's Team, he had: Zapdos, Raikou, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Shred (Red Gyarados) and Dark Bite (Tyranitar). A final Pok'emon Battle happens between Kel and Naitsirhc, but that will be saved for Kel's and Naitsirhc's Individual Pages. Cwcville Pok'emon Gym Kel and Naitsirhc each had already Battled Me, the Gym Leader of my Cwcville Pok'emon Gym. Those were valliant battles between each of their team and my team of: Sonichu, Inuyasha (Blaziken), Greg (Swampert), Christina (Sceptile), Vanessa (Gardevoir) and Bagoner (Salamence). As pictured on the Card, my Gym was in the form of a High School Track; 4 Laps = 1 Full Mile. Whenever Pok'emon Trainers come in, I would choose from my greater than 387 Pok'emon collection; ALL LEVELED UP TO 100 IN my Pok'emon Diamond DS Card. MAX Evolution Mostly; Divided into sections from Red/Blue/Yellow, Gold/Silver/Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald and Diamond/Pearl/Platinum; I had ALL my pok'emon MAX evolved and Leveled-Up HARD; NO Rare Candies. I have a 100 Porygon, Porygon 2 and Porygon Z; Porygon in RBY set, Porygon 2 in GSC set, and Porygon Z in DiPePl set. Another exeption was a 100 Vigoroth and 100 Slaking, purely for their Abilitie differences. You'd have to see it from my DS card or Battle Revolution Disc on my Wii to fully comprehend the organization. A Pok'emon Future For Real Life! Nintendo could make REAL Pok'eBalls, with a Game Boy (Color) Slot, a GBA Slot and a DS Card Slot, or even a Gamecube Memory Card Slot as well built-into the Pok'eBall. In the game cartridge from the Game Boy, DS System or from GameCube Data, Players could put their TEAM of 6 in their Party, Save the Game, then plug the Cartridge or Card into the respective slot on the Pok'eBall, then the player presses the button on the front, then the Ball Opens to create a Holographic Image of the Pok'emon from the Lead of the Party for starters, then when changing, call the Pok'emon Back, select with the D-Pad on the top of the Pok'eBall the next Pok'eMon to come out, then relaunch the Pok'eBall to bring out the Next One. And Players can CALL their Pok'eMon and tell them what to do against the other's Pok'eMon in a Real-Life Hologram Battle. A GREAT IDEA for Nintendo to Work Extensively On for the BEST in Pok'emon Future. Meeting Black Sonichu and Sonic (again) Shortly after the fight with Naitsirhc, his Zapdos got a shred of Sonichu's DNA from the battle. Then he was cloned in Episode 4 with an accidental dose of Cherry Cola to give an Un-Birth to Black Sonichu. Aside from Naitsirhc's continuing confrontations and battles with Sonichu and Rosechu, Blake stayed behind all the while Training to be at his TOPS for his First Encounter with Sonichu. Over a year had passed since the battle with Chaos in June, 1998. It is now August 14, 1999, and the confrontation was planned and executed with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's aid alongside Giovanni (Naitsirhc's Adopted Father; Giovanni had to Adopt, didn't he?). C.W.C. Gets A Big Power! Prologue: After the Lovehogs and Kel parted ways, Sonichu and Rosechu have been living together (with privileges) in the house I built for them in the Cwcville Suburbs. Aside from Life at home, they had fought against the likes of Giovanni, Eggman and other villains, and all this happened while PVCCitizens was in its early days of construction and building up their Squadron of Minions. Memories on Memories. I was attending PVCC to work towards my Computer Aided Drafting & Design Degree and Certificate, in addition to my Cwcville Responbilities. The Older Mary, who from this point I will refer to as Slaweel, first encountered me at PVCC just to make her mark on her First of many victims on October 7, 2003 and beyond. After her first strike on me, she launched her squadron of Jerkops and Janekops upon the city of Cwcville and chaos began from her then. Sonichu, Rosechu, the Chaotic Combo, Son-Chu and I fought hard to keep her and her minions at bay from Shattering More and More Hearts and making Virgina a Virgin, Love-Free State. My first counter-strike against Slaweel was on March 18, 2004, as described in Sub-Episode 3. And of course, as the ending suggests, she has made returns in later episodes and attacks. The Story occurs Before the Counter-Strike, on January 12, 2004. Sonichu is on one of his daily runs. Rosechu leaves the house the same time he does to go take a break from housework at the Cwcville Shopping Mall. FYI, Sonichu does his share of the housework as well. You've known him for cooking up a storm as told earlier on this page. He also MOWS THE LAWN. He does not even need a lawn mower; he starts a Spin-Dash like normal, rotates onto his right side, then horizontally cuts the lawn with precision with his Sharp Spikes and Tail. He's had a LOT of practice doing this; he rarely hits any gardens, cut down a tree by mistake, leaving his property line and such. He is one with the ground; he knows all by feel after multiple memory-recordings of where everything is. And he showers afterwards with shampoo and soap. He showers DAILY, and I shower Daily. Sonichu is making his run around the CWC Mountain area, then he finds the Anchuent Prophecy. Meeting the Chaotic Combo Sonichu has heard through the grapevine about Black Sonichu stealing the Master Sunstone from Flame's Moving Island for Giovanni's use. The story takes place on May 15, 2002. After the bought with Blake, Sonichu introduced himself to Wild, Bubbles, Angelica, Punchy and Magi-Chan. He starts to talk about Rosechu, but then quick as Lightning, Magi-Chan reads Sonichu's Mind, locates Rosechu and teleports her to their location in the forest. Unfortunately, Rosey was preparing to take a shower, and she was just starting to remove her top when Magi-Chan teleported her from their house to the Forest. OOPS. Fortunately, she still had her skirt and panties on, and she wore a bra under her top. After the embarrassing moment, the Seven Electric-Hedgehogs walked and talked. They walked by Angelica's Church, Samuel Memorial United Christian Church. They all came the following Sunday, and they enjoyed the service from the Reverand Grace Rosewell, and they all continued to come every Sunday from then on. Wild showed off his early Treehouse. It was okay, but could be more comfortable. Rosechu called me in for Wild, I donated a mattress, bed sheets, bed pillows, a rechargeable car battery in a specially designed casing from a new FishTank with a Solar Panel, a refrigerator, and some cushions for his homemade chairs. Bubbles showed us (I followed along from this point) her beachside house. I gave her some kind donations as well. Punchy occupies the Dojo he hatched in. He missed his television shows (Samurai Pizza Cats), so I talked with the Electric Company of Cwcville, and resumed Electric service for the Dojo. Master Shinabe was murdered by one of his ex-students in revenge. Punchy swiftly punch him back. He respectfully buried his late master and the assassin behind the Dojo with a proper Japanese-like Memorial piece above their resting place in respect. Magi-Chan showed us his meditation place, and asked us to leave him be. He was fine the way he was. So after his place, he teleported us back to our homes. Slaweel and Graduon Entraps Crystal/Naitsirch Transforms October 11, 2007; More adventures and home-life for the Electric-Hedgehogs came in by the numbers since 2002. A lot of which were not yet recorded, but will be later on. *The stories so far: Among the battles, the Electric Hedgehogs, myself, Nicole Rammer, Citizens of Cwcville, and others fought the battles against all who invaded the Peace of Cwcville, lived their peaceful or dramatic lives individually, and all that. *Kel and Nitsirch had battled each other in the Final Round on the Indigo Plateau, and even though at the last moment of the battle, it ended in a Tie as BOTH of their last Pok'emon went down in Take Downs, they BOTH still WON, because for some time, Kel fell in love with the young Naitsirhc. It was a major heartbreak for Kel when Naitsirhc suddenly had his Ill-Fated Transformation from Naitsirhc Rodriguez to Reldnahc Notsew Naitsirch. *Sonichu and Rosechu exchanged their vows in Holy Matrimony at Samuel Memorial United Christian Church on March 17, 2006. *My Beagle-Spitz, Patti, transformed into Patti-Chan, Ace of Cloves on the morning of June 27, 2006, then I escorted her personally to Cwcville through my private Shortcut Portal to my Mayoral Office from my bedroom. *Black Sonichu decides to go by the nickname of Blake. And he starts crushin' on Bubbles Rosechu; this happened on Sonichu and Rosechu's Wedding Day. He was going to crash the wedding, but stopped when he saw Bubbles Rosechu, standing at the alter as a Bridesmaid, looking very beautiful. Struck with the sudden Love-Struck Emotions, he remained still, and watched the wedding proceed, then from a distance, continued to watch Bubbles for the rest of the day. And in future battles, he started paying more fond attention to Bubbles, making him lose the fights more quickly than in the past. *Then on October 11, 2007, Slaweel and Graduon made another attack on the peace of Cwcville with their squadron of Jerkops and their newly appointed CADD Chef, who always COMPLAINS and GIVES BAD COMMENTS on the buildings EVERYWHERE. Even with the help of Sailor Megtune and Megagi La Skunk, Slaweel set and launched her trap on me, unknowingly triggering another effect, Naitsirhc's PAINFUL transformation into the REAL DARK, EVIL TWIN, Reldnahc Notsew Naitsirhc, and Blake was the only witness to the event. And in an attempt to pull me out from the mirror, Crystal was forced to trade places with me by Graduon's command. The story continued in Book 6; Slaweel and her crew run away to fight another day. Crystal, trapped in the mirror, was transported by Magi-Chan's and Patti-Chan's powers to my Mayoral Office and secured safely in the back room. Book-wise, this was the First Introduction to the Sonichu Ball Crystals, but the Crystals were needed before in a major attack on Cwcville, but that story has yet to be told. Told though, was a background story behind Darkbind Sonichu and Princess Zelina Rosechu, and how Clawdorf used the power of the Crystals in their Early Forms from within the stone tablet. The Crystals were made from the power of the Rainbow from Sonichu's fateful transformation in 1998; the Crystals were formed in 1900, sealed in the Ancient Tablet within the distant country of Rulecwc. Darkbind and Zelina were born on (respectively) May 16, 1985 and August 21, 1988. Later, Reldnahc made his Dastardly Entry by stealing a Sonichu Ball Crystal from the Jewelry Store just underneath the Mayor Office. The encounter is told in the 6th Book. Plus, Basketball Star and Sonic the Hedgehog's Older Brother, Bionic the Hedgehog makes his debut in the Comic pages, playing Basketball at Manchester High School's Gym, where he was originally conceived in my brain during my Freshman Year there. Bionic was born on November 13, 1986. Time Travel November 2, 2007, Manchester High, the search for the Sonichu Ball Crystals for Crystal's rescue began a few weeks ago; now it continues. Sonichu, Magi-Chan and I time travel back to Nobember 13, 1996 for a Crystal, then on the way back to the present, I get flung into a Different Time Dimension; Sonichu and Rosechu talk about the event then later make sweet love (They've Been Married!); Slaweel gathers the villains in her NEW Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens Building to discuss the recent events and plan the MAJOR STRIKE on Cwcville on June 4, 2008, Army of Decepticlones, Jerkops, Villains and ALL. 4-Cent Garbage As described in the prologue, Sonichu and Rosechu just recovered from the shock of me flying into a different dimension, so they move on to sweet love-making. Family Life Sonichu and Rosechu have given birth to Three Children, ONE EGG at a time. Two Roseys and One Sonee. Cerah Rosey was born June 29, 2006; Christine Rosey (Shining Rosey) was born on October 7, 2006; Robbie Sonee was born on February 26, 2007. They decided to stop at three children for a while. Rosechu volunteered on her own sound decision to have her tubes tied, which is reversible, for if they should decide to want more children. Sonichu's Evolution Sonee *From an Egg where Rosechu is the Mother and Sonichu is the Father (or either one Plus Ditto) hatches a Sonee. *Electric-Hedgehog Pok'emon; Length: 2'4", Weight: 25 lbs. *Ability: Static. *Known to have a lot of spunk and speed, this cute Pok'emon packs a lot of action, speed and power. *Sonee Evolves into Sonichu by High Friendship + Level-Up. And/Or, if he is put into an Official Pok'emon Video Game: *Lowest Friendship + Level-Up = Black Sonichu (Blake) *Leaf Stone = Wild Sonichu. *Hard Stone + Trade = Punchy Sonichu. *Moon Stone = Magi-Chan Sonichu. *Hold Claw Fossil + Trade = Darkbind Sonichu. *Hold Blue Flute + Trade = Jamsta Sonichu. *Fire Stone = Blazebob Sonichu (to be Introduced soon in Episode 20 with Chloe Rosechu; both were fabricated by late Loyal Sonichu/Rosechu Fan and True Australian Gal-Pal, PandaHalo. She died in the brushfires of Australia April, 2009; she will always have a place in my heart with her singing of "Lift Up Your Eyes" from PlanetShakers). Metonic Controlled Evolution; make Sonichu hold a Metal Coat, Trade him, then he evolves into Metonic. *Steel/Electric Type *Knight Pok'emon; Length: 5'0", Weight: 160 lbs. *Ability: Battle Armor. *Metonic's armor adds weight, so he can not do a Spin Dash, yet its Speed stays the same, and his Spikes are DIAMOND-SHARP. (Temporary Transformation) Ultra Sonichu After a second exposure to the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds, or exposure to the Seven Sonichu Ball Crystals, Sonichu transforms into his Super-Form, where he is invincible and FASTEST beyond compare. He can fly sky-high and has the Most Powerful Lightning Attacks. *Electric-Hedgehog Pok'emon; Length: 4'7", Weight: 125 lbs. *Ability: Speed Boost. **If in the video game, Use a Shiney Stone on Sonichu After Leveling Him Up to LEVEL 100 to make him Permanently Evolve to Ultra Sonichu (ONLY IN THE Pok'emon Video Game). **ONLY Original Sonichu can EVER evolve into Metonic or Transform into Ultra Sonichu, as described on this page. please note that sonichu and all other things in the comic are not copyrighted as this is just a sad wish everything is a lie the orgin does'nt make ANYSENSE as two Different universes cant exist as one plus why would the chaos energy within sonic suddenly turn a pikachu into a hegdehog with super speed plus why would it evolve into and armoured son of a bitch furry just fuck up the chracter in any way you want its not like it is ACTUALLY copyrighted anyway plus nonoe of this bull shit WELL EVAR be in a pokemon game as fucking long as nintendo or sega live and dont play the little big planet game level of sonichu BEACASUE IT IS HORRIBLE AND SHOULD'NT HAVE EXISTED Category:Comics